Sans Retour
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: Christine, étudiante sans le sou à la voix d'ange. Erik, milliardaire reclus et défiguré. Comment ces deux mondes vont ils se rencontrer ? La réécriture moderne pour les gens allergiques aux réécritures modernes.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Et une énième traduction ! Que les fans de Harry Potter ne se fassent pas de bile, j'ai pas non plus laché l'affaire ! J'attends juste l'autorisation d'un auteur.

Passons aux choses sérieuses :

Mon Erik est à Personne d'autre qu'à moi, et l'histoire est à ChristineX que vous pouvez lire à ce numéro : 2101899.

Miliem est priée de réserver son anglais aux autres histoires, merci ma belle.

Si Siryanne veut bien me beta-er les autres chapitres, elle est la bienvenue.

Titus, Arrête de rigoler bêtement.

Je crois avoir délivré tous mes messages. Quant aux autres lecteurs, bienvenus dans mon monde !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

SANS RETOUR. 

Chapitre 1.

Quelqu'un me regarde.

Ce sentiment de malaise était là, au fond de mon esprit depuis un bon moment, mais c'était la première fois pour moi que cette pensée prenait une forme cohérente.

La pensée suivante fut bien sûr : «_ Bien sûr que quelqu'un te regarde, tu es chanteuse, seigneur dieu. _» Mais je ne pensais pas aux formes sombres des metteurs en scène pour lesquels j'auditionnais, ou aux serveurs du restaurant pour lequel je travaillais, qui déambulaient parmi les tables en chantant des airs d'opéra populaire pour donner une « ambiance » (Citation de George, le propriétaire. Ces mots n'étaient pas miens.) Et je pensais encore moins aux étudiants de mon université.

Je fis une pause, la clef dans la serrure de la porte de devant, et jetai un coup d'œil incertain par-dessus mon épaule. Phrase en moins ! Les vents avaient cessé mais la chaleur restait, implacable, aussi lourde que si elle venait d'un four ouvert. Il était trop tôt pour que les enfants soient rentrés de l'école, et il faisait trop chaud pour que les mères au foyer espagnoles de ma rue se livrent à leur activité normale : bavarder avec la voisine en ramassant le courrier. Le bruit des ventilateurs faisait vibrer l'air.

Je fis tourner la clé et entrai à l'intérieur du bungalow. Me monta aux narines une odeur du savon pour le sol Murphy trop chauffé, mêlé au patchouli, souligné parce que j'appelai « l'odeur des vieilles maisons », c'est-à-dire l'odeur de vieux bois, celle du parfum et de la fumée de cigarette des générations précédentes. Le bungalow avait été construit au début du siècle (c'était sur un endroit classé) et compensait son manque de convenance en charme. Je ne pouvais pas me faire couler un bain et faire marcher la hotte sans griller un fusible, mais il y avait un beau parquet en chêne, une vraie bibliothèque dans le salon et une véritable cheminée en pierre.

Je posai mon courrier (la redoutable facture d'électricité et un dépliant du département théâtre de mon université) sur la table et baissai le volet. Il descendit en grinçant à cause de la chaleur mais maintenant cette dernière s'atténuait un peu. Ces moments, je rêvais du climatiseur qu'on voyait sur les publicités du journal du dimanche.

Heureusement, j'avais l'habitude de laisser mes rideaux fermés, plus pour me protéger de la chaleur et de la clarté des grosses journées que pour préserver mon intimité. Je m'assis un moment dans les demi ténèbres, avec l'impression d'être enfin seule. Personne ne me regardait.

Le bungalow était petit, une petite chambre, une salle de bain minuscule et une cuisine qui avait l'air d'avoir été rajouté par la suite. Le salon avait une taille décente, même s'il était complètement plein avec mon fauteuil (j'avais vite compris qu'un divan était hors de question), une table basse contre le mur d'en face et le clavecin de ma grand-mère dans un coin à côté de la table.

- Pas beaucoup de place pour cacher un serial killer, dis-je, et je souris, auto dérisoire. C'était juste le stress. Le stress pouvait être cause de paranoïa. J'avais le vague souvenir d'avoir lu cela dans un cours de psycho. Je pensais qu'étudier et devoir travailler trente heures par semaine et faire des auditions en plus rendrait tout le monde dingue.

Un bouton qui clignotait sur mon répondeur indiquait un message. En me penchant, j'atteignis le secrétaire qui servait également de table et enclenchait l'appareil.

Meghan, bien sûr.

- Christine, je sais que tu es en cours maintenant, mais est ce que tu pourrais prendre mon horaire ce soir ?

Je me demandais pourquoi Meghan s'embarrassait d'un boulot à temps partiel. La moitié du temps, je prenais ses heures. C'était la raison pour laquelle un travail d'une quinzaine d'heures par semaine s'était progressivement rapproché de trente. Meg n'avait pas vraiment besoin du travail, mais l'avait pris pour « s'entraîner à chanter en public ». Elle avait une bonne voix mais était trop paresseuse pour se montrer en classe et c'était encore pire au boulot. Cela faisait trois ans que je la connaissais, elle était sur la liste noire de la fac depuis quatre semestres, et même maintenant, avec les examens qui approchaient (au moins pour moi), Meg semblait trop dans les nuages pour se sentir concernée. Bien sûr, si elle devait y aller une cinquième année, ce ne serait pas la fin du monde. Avec un père architecte divorcé pour faute, et une mère productrice du journal télé local, le coût n'était pas un problème. Tandis que moi, je vivais sur une bourse de quatre ans qui couvrait les frais d'université et quelques livres, mais absolument pas le loyer et la voiture, même si c'était une épave comme ma Volkswagen Fox chérie.

J'avais un devoir à rendre lundi sur les compositeurs Romantiques du milieu du dix neuvième mais nous n'étions que mercredi, et j'avais tout le week-end pour le faire, je pouvais prendre ses heures. Ca faisait une journée en moins pour le chant mais mon prochain récital était dans deux semaines et la facture d'électricité était pour mardi prochain. Il n'y avait pas photo.

En plus, pensais-je en prenant le téléphone pour laisser un message sur le portable de Meg, si je travaille au restaurant, je ne resterais pas là à sursauter au moindre bruit et certaine qu'un gang de violeurs en série se planquait sous le porche.

* * *

Il prit la photo, certain que la fille ne pouvait pas être tout ce que Jérôme avait raconté, mais le cliché était prometteur. Prise avec l'appareil photo digital du PDA de son assistant, elle était floue, sombre à être frustrant, mais elle en montrait assez. Le sujet s'était visiblement arrêté pour remettre une mèche de cheveux en place en quittant le restaurant. Le vent avait été fort deux nuit avant. Le visage illuminé par les lampadaires et les néons qui surplombaient l'entrée della Opera. Elle était pâle, le visage ovale surmonté d'un nuage de cheveux sombres ondulés, les traits rendus flous par la photos mais visiblement réguliers : de grands yeux et une bouche pleine séparés un petit nez droit. Elle portait une robe simple noire et aucun bijou n'était en vue. 

- Et sa voix ?

Jérôme se tint encore plus droit si c'était possible.

- Entraînement classique, coloratura. Très belle.

Il posa la photo sur le sous-main en cuir de son bureau. Combien de temps avait-il attendu cette chance, l'incarnation de rêves et de désires qu'il ne pouvait même plus s'expliquer ? Il crevait d'envie d'entendre lui-même, voir son joli visage, net et pas déformé par un appareil photo hostile. Il prit une grande respiration. _Pas encore._

- Autre chose ?

Evidemment, il savait que Jérôme avait plus à reporter, mais il savait également que son assistant préférait répondre aux questions plutôt que régurgiter les faits.

- Etudiante à l'USC.

Jérôme s'arrêta pour manipuler son PDA.

- Vingt-trois ans, elle a dû attendre un an pour commencer l'université parce que ses bourses n'étaient pas toutes en règle, donc elle a travaillé comme serveuse. Orpheline. Ses parents ont été tués dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait quinze ans, et elle est allée vivre chez sa grand-mère paternelle. La grand-mère est morte quelques années plus tard, et Christine a dû vendre la maison dans laquelle elles vivaient pour couvrir les frais d'hôpital.

- Où vit-elle maintenant ?

- Toujours ici à Pasadena.

Jérôme ne se permit pas de sourire mais on voyait bien qu'il semblait amusé par l'ironie de la chose.

- A moins de deux kilomètres d'ici.

_Deux kilomètres_, pensa-t-il, et il sentit ses lèvres se recourber dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire pour lui. Deux kilomètres géographiques mais pratiquement deux cent kilomètres économiques. Elle vivait dans un minuscule bungalow dans un voisinage ouvrier où on pouvait faire des kilomètres sans entendre un mot d'anglais. Lui vivait dans un monde de faux châteaux normands et villas soit disant méditerranéennes. Ces maisons ressemblaient autant au bungalow de Christine que son épave de Volkswagen ressemblait à la nouvelle Classe S qui était garé dans l'allée dehors. Penser qu'elle était là depuis tout ce temps…

- J'ai besoin d'un enregistrement, Jérôme, dit-il finalement. Je veux l'entendre.

- Bien sûr, monsieur.

Il savait qu'un enregistrement ne donnerait qu'une impression brouillée à moitié vraie, un peu comme la photo indistincte mais ce serait un début. Il pouvait faire confiance à Jérôme pour certaines choses, mais s'il n'était pas complètement ignorant, il ne connaissait pas toutes les subtilités de l'art vocal.

- Mais pas au restaurant, continua-t-il. Trop de bruit de fond. Peut-être un de ses cours ou un récital si elle en a un bientôt.

Jérôme marqua quelque chose sur son PDA.

- Très bien monsieur.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il avait l'impression que Jérôme s'en sortirait très bien sans son nouveau gadget électronique, mais il n'avait pas commenté. Si ça aidait Jérôme à se sentir autre chose qu'un garçon de course, tant mieux. Au moins, il pouvait lui faire confiance pour être complètement discret, et c'est ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Bien sûr, Jérôme était richement récompensé pour accomplir ses tâches sans vague et sans bruit mais c'était quelque chose de sentir qu'il y avait une personne au moins au monde à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

- Ce sera tout, finit-il par dire et lui fit signe de se retirer.

Jérôme hocha la tête, rangea le PDA dans la poche intérieure de son costume et quitta la pièce.

Il repoussa la lourde chaise antique de son bureau et se leva, alla jusqu'aux draperies de damasques qui entouraient la fenêtre et en repoussa une. Au dehors, les jardins mouraient de la chaleur malgré l'arrosage nocturne par un système automatique soigneusement orchestré. Quelques roses courageuses s'accrochaient toujours à leurs tiges, éclairs vifs contre le vert des buissons et des pelouses. Il plissa les yeux à lumière qui se déversa dans la pièce, puis secoua la tête, et laissa le rideau s'échapper de ses doigts. Il valait mieux rester dans les ténèbres, dans ces pièces climatisées, où, s'il ne regardait jamais dehors, il pouvait croire que c'était l'hiver ou la nuit.

Il avait hérité les vieux meubles imposants de la pièce en même temps que la maison et il n'avait jamais eu le moindre désir de les changer. Ils lui convenaient, convenaient aux ombres auxquelles il s'accrochait, caché du monde extérieur. Pour ses voisins et les quelques parents qu'il lui restait, il était pratiquement un fantôme. Et comme son monde lui allait si bien, barricadé derrière sa fortune comme sa maison était barricadée derrière de hautes murailles, il ne s'était jamais soucié de changer ça.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

On laisse une review à l'éventreur ? Danke schön ! 


End file.
